bbc_video_ukfandomcom-20200215-history
Monty Python's Flying Circus - Series 2, Episodes 11-13 - Spam, Spam, Spam, Spam
Monty Python's Flying Circus - Series 2, Episodes 11-13 - Spam, Spam, Spam, Spam was released in 4th November 1985 by BBC Video. Description THE SPAM AND DEEP FAT REFRESHMENT ROOMS, MILTON SPAM KEYNES. MENU Episode Info ~STARTERS~ NASTI-KEBAB: Diced chunks of lightly sulphured newsreader's biros, with eagles liver sauce, served straight from the nostril. GLODFISH SURPRISE: A goldfish who has read Proust, bashed over the head,but surprisingly unhurt. WHORES d' OEUVERS: A little bit of everything. BIRDWATCHERS EGGS: ~ENTREES~ GUMBY WELLINGTON: Lightly chewed whippet's heads, garnished with spam and served in a knotted hankie. PIGEON-FANCIERS DELIGHT: A brace of unbeaked pigeon s served in a very dark room, so you can't see they're really spam. SUPREME de VAT: A freshly made up bill, generously garnished with extras and a sauce of 15% pure VAT. BLUE DANUBE FLAMBE: An orchestral rendition of a popular Austrian dish, cooked on a series of explosions. RUPTURE RISSOLE: Clotted spam ball cluster strained through a recently laundered surgical appliance. ~SWEETS~ Moose Mousse: Spam Spam Spam Mousse: Moose Spam Crelm Toothpaste Credits Trailers and info The 1985 advert with clips of various titles that are released by the Video Collection including clips from: * John Wayne classics * "Rio Grande" * "Sands of Iwo Jima" * "The Quiet Man" * Cary Grant carrying Doris Day on his shoulder in "A Touch of Mink" * "Indiscreet" (1958) * "Operation Petticoat" * Cary Grant in "Father Goose" * The greatest western film "High Noon" * "The Bells of St. Mary's" * It's a wonderful life * Invasion of the Body Snatchers * a scene of Frank Sinatra saying 'Hi' in "Young at Heart" * Never Love a Stranger. * "The Men" * "The Glory Boys" Then here is range of cartoon clips for some children's titles by the Video Collection including. * "Mr. T" smashing the door down and arriving into a room in an episode of the "Mr. T" cartoon show, * "Space Ghost" flying downward in the cosmos and shooting lasers with his hand. * "Atom Ant" arriving into shot in the "Atom Ant" cartoon intro. * The scene of Zilly running away from a crocodile in his jacket from the "Dastardly and Muttley" cartoon show. * A gust of wind blowing Atom Ant's mailbox outside his tree the wrong side. * "Yogi Bear" watching his friend run out of his cave in "Hey There, it's Yogi Bear" * He-Man getting his power of Greyskull ready in the intro of the "He-Man and the Universe" cartoon series and yelling his "I have the power" quote. * Mr T taking a glare. * Muttley having a wheezy giggle in the airplane scene of a "Dastardly and Muttley" cartoon episode Here is the last few set of clips that end the commercial which are: * * * * a "Young at Heart" scene of Doris Day taking a smile. The very last clip of the advert is the logo of the Video Collection with the announcer telling people to start their collection today. Category:Monty Python Category:Monty Python's Flying Circus Category:VHS Category:BBC Video Star ident from 1980 to 1988 Category:Comedy Videos by BBC Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:1980's VHS Releases‏‎ Category:BBFC 15 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection movies trailer from 1985 (announced by Simon Bates)